


SFM Prompts: Baby Edition

by Pollyannam3



Series: Smile for Me Prompts [4]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Emetophobia, Fear of Rejection, Grieving, Morning Sickness, Multi, Pregnancy, Talk about abortions, Trans Pregnancy, Vomiting, baby fever, labor, puns, sibling shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollyannam3/pseuds/Pollyannam3
Summary: I wrote these because I got the "Baby Writing Buzz" hehe. (Featuring OC's and concepts from: Puppyluver256, Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat and Visceraboy!)
Relationships: Boris Habit/Parsley Botch, Kamal Bora/Boris Habit, Kamal Bora/Parsley Botch, Kamal Bora/Parsley Botch/Boris Habit, Nat Vancey & Trencil Varnnia, Trencil Varnnia/Original Character, Wallus Breadbear & Boris Habit, Wallus Breadbear/Kamal Bora, Wallus Breadbear/Parsley Botch
Series: Smile for Me Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670473
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Papa's Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Belle belongs to Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat!

A loud cry bounced off the wall, smacking him awake. He sat up, and saw he was still in the nursery. He didn’t even bother getting back into bed after waking up the 2nd time for her. 

Trencil didn’t see himself leaving the nursery (or house) in a while. Unless he really needed to for formula or something. He’s rarely been out since he gave birth. 

He didn’t see a reason when his one reason for still sticking around these parts was right in front of him.

He shakily stood from the rocking chair he fell asleep in and approached the crib to assess his crying daughter. 

The spitting image of what he’s lost, she really was, huh? He carefully reached a hand out and stroked her small cheek, wiping up the tears. “What is wrong, my flower petal…” he whispered, as if the house wasn’t desolate and empty.

He guessed he just couldn’t talk any louder. Nat just kept crying, and Trencil was already doing the mental rotation of “What could she want?”

He picked her up, holding her close to his chest. She couldn’t be hungry, last time he woke up she was fed. She wasn’t soiled, either, he knew that the second he held her. 

He paced in a bit of a circle, bouncing her as he walked. He was exhausted, but he tried to just keep his mind on one thing. 

He plopped back down in the rocking chair, adjusting himself and his baby. Her screams still echoed around the nursery. 

He rocked, and his eyes wandered, tuning out the cries. 

He looked at the dresser and remembered Belle’s attempt to sneak a sneaky photo of him folding baby clothing only to be met with floating clothing.

He looked at the wall and remembered painting the designs and Belle gently teasing him for not being able to crouch down enough to finish one (though she did help him, after he fell on his ass)

He looked at the crib and remembered their riveting conversation about silver allergies, and Belle assuring him that she doesn’t think these screws have actual silver in them. He knew that. 

He looked at the arm of his chair, and remembered joking with Belle that he would never leave it for the rest of eternity and then he cried when she insisted he relaxed anyways.

He looked at his daughter and just remembered Belle. 

How excited she was for this baby. 

He saw her.

He saw her face shocked, when he announced it to her.

He saw her laying beside him, nose practically touching his stomach and laughing at any movement.

He saw her be flabbergasted that he legitimately wanted to make cliche cravings and wonder if they were actually any good. (They weren’t.)

He saw her excitedly stompin her feet and waving her arms to herself when they heard heartbeats or saw ultrasounds. 

He saw her in the baby in his arms. 

Tears spilled down his own cheeks, as he clutched her tighter and broke down. 

He sobbed and cried with his child. He cried over what he had lost, what she had lost, and what she will never have. 

A mother. 

Father and Daughter both screamed and cried, not even caring about the volume.

When both of them started to quiet, he cradled the baby close to his face, resting his head on hers.

“Papa’s got you….” He promised, voice still quiet and thick with fresh tears. He rested there, with the baby who got out all her crying. 

She was going back to sleep, he could put her down.

He wasn’t going to. 

Not for a long time.


	2. How did you get pen that high up the wall?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanti belongs to Puppyluver256!

Having kids was not easy. Having four kids and counting was also not easy. The hardest thing for Azalea Bora at the moment was back pain and her little twins. 

As a stay-at-home mom, Azalea cooked, cleaned, and looked after the children. Her children were all ages where they could help somewhat around the house though. Her oldest daughter, Heather, was 9 turning 10. Her second oldest daughter, Jasmine, was 7 turning 8, and her twins Kamal and Kanti were both newly 5. 

Her older girls were god-sends during this pregnancy, she swore. Her husband was a great man, just worked long hours. So the girls were willing to help her scrub pen that she couldn’t crouch enough to scrub. 

What confused her was the pen that was double the height of the culprit holding the pen she had caught.

Tossing the sponge into the bucket of soapy warm water, she made her way to the corner.

“Kanti?”

 _“What”_ she huffed, clearly dissatisfied with her punishment. She kept her nose in the corner though, as per Mama’s instructions. 

“How in the world did you get pen all the way up there?”

“Not telling!” 

“Kanti Bora.” She dared.

Kanti just crossed her arms, and refused to speak more. Azalea just sighed, and went back to the mess. 

-

Later, hours after the pen fiasco, Mama Bora was working on dinner. She covered the pot to simmer and had an intense craving for some Oreoes since she started chopping vegetables and finally had a second where she could take a minute to get some. 

Eating the oreos, she decided to go give her oldest daughters one before dinner as a special treat for helping her so much during these past 7 months. Pulling out two, she walked into the living room and towards the stairs. 

She paused for a moment when she saw her twins playing together. That was cute, it seemed like Kanti learned her lesson about what she did earlier. Her eyes widened when she saw Kanti jump onto the couch and stand.

She was about to give her a warning when she saw Kamal move to be below Kanti and allow her to sit on his shoulders. Her kids learned how to give each other piggyback rides.

The “ohhhhhhh” sounded through her head, as she popped the oreo into her mouth, forgetting what she was doing.

That explained it, alright.


	3. I want another baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosemary AU belongs to Visceraboy!

It had been a year since Parsley introduced Rosemary into their family. The family was huge at this point already. Parsley, Wallus, Kamal, Boris, Trevor, Flower Kid, Putunia, Gerry and Rosemary. Nine people, four kids under one roof. It was chaos everyday. It was ABSOLUTE chaos everyday. They managed though, in their happy nine.

Kamal had been feeding Rosemary some mashed potatoes when he tapped into feelings he’s had since her first birthday. 

“You may want to direct that towards her mouth, Chamomile.”

“Huh?” Kamal looked forward and Rosemary was pulling at the spoon and the mashed potato had fallen onto the high-chair. Rosemary grabbed it and ate it herself.

“Good girl!! Yay!!!” Parsley praised her eating. He leaned down and kissed her on the head with an audible “Mwah!” 

Kamal smiled, as he scooped more potato out of the dish and held it out to her. Parsley passed by and opened the fridge. Kamal fed Rosemary a bit more, and then he couldn’t hold back from saying.

“Parsley?”

Parsley cracked open a can of snapple and sipped it. “What?”

“I kinda want another baby.”

Parsley choked on his juice and sputtered. “Wh a t” Rosemary let out a loud sound at Parsley’s noise of shock.

Kamal looked nervous and unsure, because that was how he felt. 

“Ka mal, do you actually???” Parsley asked, completely shocked.

“I do???? I think???” Kamal nervously laughed.

Parsley closed his snapple lid and pointed at Kamal. “Kamal, I love you and Rosie so much but I would rather DIE than be pregnant again.”

“You don’t have to be pregnant again!”

“What, are you gonna be the one then?”

“Hell no!” Kamal’s face was red, and he realized what he said around the baby and buried his face in his hands.

Parsley shook his head and said “She can’t understand that, don’t worry. She thinks “Water” is “vuh-bluh” after all”

Parsley pulled a kitchen chair next to Kamal, and put a hand on his shoulder. “Kamal, I don’t think we can do another child right now.”

“I know….”

Parsley didn’t like that glossy look in his eyes, like he felt bad for even thinking about it.

“It doesn’t mean we never can have another child though, we can always adopt another in the future.”

Kamal looked at him, and asked quietly. “Really?”

Parsley held him and smiled. “Really”

The lovely moment was interrupted by the side of Kamal’s head getting nailed with mashed potato.

Parsley watched as Kam slowly wiped it off with his hand and plopped it back on Rosemary’s highchair.

“Yeah, don’t get pregnant again.”

Parsley gave a yell of amusement. “Plan on it!”


	4. I think the baby is coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosemary AU belongs to Visceraboy! This one does contain depictions of labor so fair warning.

The big family was sitting and watching a movie when bedtime was nearing. The kids were all sitting and laying on the floor because none of them wanted to be shoved when Parsley shifted and laid in a different position 50 times per minute. They also didn’t want to have to adjust themselves when he’d get up another 50 times to go to the bathroom. 

Wasn’t his fault he was almost 40 weeks pregnant and their sister was sitting super low. 

Well half of that was. Half of the half, takes two to tango.

Parsley sat back down on the couch and asked “What I miss?” after one said bathroom trip. 

Kamal looked at him from Boris’s arms, and scooted out of his lap and next to him. “Honestly what have you seen at this point?” Parsley had barely been paying attention to the movie, true.

Parsley rolled his eyes, and started to ask who the characters even were when he felt a small pain pining in his body, somewhere. Mostly his back. Pain and pressure, really. 

He rubbed his back with an uncomfortable look, one hand on his back, the other supporting the baby. He told himself once this baby was out of him he was gonna do ALL the transition stuff so help him god. 

About 20 more minutes into the movie, Parsley stretched and huffed, feeling this pain and pressure again. The low huff caught the attention of Boris, who asked “Are you feeling alright, my poppy?”

Parsley rubbed his stomach and nodded because the pain was already fading away again. “Yeah. Yeah I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Wallus asked, looking over Boris at him. The kids were staring at Parsley like he had two heads. 

“Yes! I’m fine, jeeze!!” Parsley snapped. 

“Okay okay!” Wallus backed off, and let the movie continue. 

Parsley kept ignoring the pain during their movie marathon until it got even more and more frequent and then it clicked. 

“Christ….” He breathed, not meaning to. He sucked in a deep breath, breathing through the pain, gripping his leg. 

“Pars?” Kamal asked, gently. Parsley grabbed Kamal, and whispered into his ear. “I think the baby is coming.” 

Kamal’s heart sank, and he gave Parsley a look of “Are you sure??” Parsley just nodded. Kamal immediately nudged Boris and he jumped. Boris looked down at the two and Kamal silently gestured to Parsley, who was holding his stomach and panicking inside. 

“Oh dear.” Boris said, not thinking.

“Oh GOD” Wallus said, and then sprung into action. He stood up and called to the kids on the floor. “WHO WANTS TO GO ON A ROAD TRIP!!!”

“I DO!!!!!” Putunia and Trevor yelled, always lovers of riding in the car. 

“Go get your special bags we packed last week!! Road trip time lets go!”

Wallus ushered off the kids, as Boris was up and grabbing their own bags, piling them a bit in the living room. 

“Wait!” Parsley gasped. It was all out of order! This was discussed! This was planned! Wallus was supposed to take care of their stuff, Boris was supposed to take care of the children and Kamal was supposed to be calling his doctor! Kamal instead, was holding Parsley’s hand and waiting for his attention.

“You got this.” He said to him.

“We’re heading out on our “Road Trip!” Make sure to time them!!” 

“Iz it a race?” Gerry asked, holding his bag to his chest.

“….Yes.” Wallus answered.

“Wallus wait!” Parsley called but the man was already out the door with the kids.

“UGHHHHH” Parsley groaned, and opted to stand up and do something for HIMSELF for once then. Then a contraction hit, and no longer feeling the need to hide it, yelped.

Kamal sat him back down as he breathed, and said. “You sit here and don’t even think about straining yourself.” 

Kamal made his way to the kitchen, and took up Wallus’s advice. He took off his watch, and grabbed Boris’s notepad and pen. 

When he was walking back, he saw Parsley shakily standing and going through bags.

“Parsley!!! Sit down!!!!!!!!”

“I’m double checking that we got everything!”

“Boris can double check, you can time your contractions.” Kamal waited until Parsley sat down and waited for his next contraction only before he went back to the kitchen to call Parsley’s doctor. 

Parsley wrote down the time, remembering what Trencil told him about this process and a spike of terror went down his spine. 

Boris stacked one last bag in the little stack of bags and saw Parsley shaking like a leaf. He walked over and wrapped an arm around his body, making Parsley take a deep breath.

“You’ll be okay, you have got this!!!” Boris encouraged. Parsley didn’t acknowledge the support and just said. “Can you..” He paused to gasp through some pain. “…double check we got everything.” He was in business mode and terror mode at the same time. 

Boris startled Parsley with a quick kiss on the head with his “Of course, Poppy.” 

Boris went through the bags and quickly confirmed everything was there, and he moved to start shoving bags in trunks just to be efficient. 

Kamal came in and looked at Parsley’s piece of paper. 

“Doc said to come in when they’re 5 minutes apart and just relax until then.” 

“They’re..ha…they’re gettin there!” Parsley said, with terror in his voice. Kamal gave him another hug again, and squeezed his hand.

“Do you want to go ahead and get on the road?”

“YES.” Parsley nodded, the emotions beating down on his brain. Parsley tossed down the paper. He was terrified and excited about everything. 

Kamal helped him up and led him outside. Boris put on his shoes, and grabbed both their shoes.

Kamal held Parsley close, and said. “Ohhhhhh goddd Wallus took Boris’s car.”

“He did what now?” Boris asked, locking the door. 

“Boris you’re stuck in the backseat.” 

“Dang it.”

Parsley gripped Kamal’s shirt and that told him they shouldn’t dilly-dally in sitting him down.

He settled Parsley in the car and Boris squeezed himself in Kamal’s side of the backseat so Parsley could lean himself back if he needed to. 

Kamal put on his seatbelt and said to Parsley. 

“God. Baby time, huh?”

Parsley just sucked in a breath and shook his head. Kamal took this as “Just GO, you FUCK.”

That car ride was filled with terror and elation about the fact that in less than 24-36 hours they’d all be holding their daughter. 

Rosemary “Buttercup” Botch.


	5. Stomach Bug? No, Morning Sickness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belle belongs to Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat!

When Trencil announced his pregnancy to his wife, he felt on top of the world. Nothing could EVER bring him down, he was so happy and excited for their baby!

A week later his wife found him curled up in their bathroom, being sick for the first time in what felt like centuries. 

She rushed to his side, fluffing her skirt to the side, and put a hand on his back. Trencil was coughing, and she rubbed small circles around his back. She pulled his hair out of his face, and said.

“Stomach bug?” 

Once the cough subsided without more vomit, Trencil muttered. “No…” His voice was low, and he moved to put his head in his hands. Belle opened a low drawer and started blindly rummaging around for a hair tie, hand not leaving his back. 

“It’s morning sickness, we read the books 40 times, loveee…” He couldn’t help but moan it. He was nauseous and dehydrated and this was the first time he threw up in ages. 

Belle grabbed a hair tie and quickly tied up Trencil’s hair. “I know, stupid question.” 

She kept a hand on his back, rubbing it comfortingly. “Do you need anything?” 

Trencil just took a deep breath, and tried to think.

“Water..?” He asked. Belle nodded, and moved to stand up when Trencil retched again. 

She was immediately back down on her knees, arm around him. 

“Take deep breaths, there you go.” Trencil followed, trying his best. Belle gave Trencil a look of deep concern when he did throw up again. 

“Gosh…honey…..” She murmured, upset that her husband looked absolutely miserable.

She gave his back more pats, before getting up to get his cup of water. 

She couldn’t help but keep a hand on his back while he rinsed out his mouth, then flushed the toilet. 

“Can…” He took another sip of water. “Can you help me to bed?” He asked quietly. 

“Of course.” 

Belle held his hand, and had her arm around his waist as he stood up. Slowly, she helped the tired, already defeated dad to the bed and laid him down. 

She went back to the bathroom to grab his glass of water, and grabbed the wastebasket too, in case he needed it.

From the looks of it, he will need it. 

Belle came back into their room, and saw Trencil laying on his back, not even bothering to get under the blankets. 

He turned and curled up on his side, and rubbed at his stomach, just anything to ease the squeezing pain. 

Belle put her hand on his hand, and gave the still not showing bump a pat. “You’ll be okay. I got you.”

“I know….It is just. Miserable, love.”

Trencil looked to the side, and then back at his wife’s eyes. He puckered his lips, asking for a kiss on the lips. 

Belle leaned down and kissed her husband on the head. “You’re not getting that until you brush your teeth and you didn’t have the energy to walk here by yourself, dear.”

“That is very fair.” 

Belle gave a little laugh, as she went around the bed, and laid down on it. She, then, placed her hand back on his stomach and gave him another kiss on the head.

“This better only be in the mornings.” He mumbled.

“I hope so, for your sake.” 

They’d have to wait and see, and Trencil made jokes about if it lasted outside his first trimester their child would come out grounded. 

Belle told him not to be mean, and that their child should only get a timeout, and was politely reminded that she was not the one who was gonna be barfing because of them for the next few months. 

“That’s fair.” Belle said, snuggling close to him.

The two held each other close and Belle vowed to help Trencil though all the pain this baby could throw at him. 

Nothing would stop her from loving him and that’s a threat and a promise!


	6. Can I feel the bump?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote these a bit ago but never posted them, so I'm posting them here!

If Azalea knew one thing about her oldest son, it's that he enjoys being around babies. 

Which is great, when you’re expecting another baby. 

Ever since she announced the pregnancy to her children, she noticed Kamal’s excitement was different than it was when she was pregnant with Aspen.

Namely, because he was more aware of the permanence of a little brother, he had a lot more expectations. They were more reasonable than before, though.

They went from having dreams of having an instant 3 year old to play around with to a more realistic “I can't wait to shake a rattle in his face and play with cars!” 

Kamal was still only just 8 years old though. 8 turning 9 very soon, but still 8.

Didn’t make him any less excited.

-

Azalea was sitting on the couch, laundry basket beside her, folding and sorting clothing that needed to be put away. She sighed at the amount that was already piled up, and considered calling for her oldest, but decided to keep at it. By baby #6, leaning over to do laundry at 7 months pregnant wasn’t a challenge to her. 

She was alone in the living room, but by the noises she knew she wasn’t alone in the house.

She still heard familiar yelling and screaming from Kanti and Aspen “playing” (roping her into a game of pretend that turns into chase), and just kept doing the laundry until she felt anything got  _ too  _ out of hand. She still heard Jasmine singing and jumping around in her room like she thinks nobody can hear.

She can’t hear Heather but knowing her eldest, if Jasmine jumped or hit high notes a few more times there’d be a screaming match. 

She stopped folding a sock into its (supposed?) match when she realized.

She could not hear Kamal  _ anywhere _ . 

She hadn’t heard any yelling or very loud crying, so he wasn't hurt (or with Kanti.) He knew he was supposed to ASK before going outside, but it wouldn’t hurt to check. 

The moment she stood up, she heard a sudden “Mama?” and yelped. She sat back down, and looked towards the noise.

“Hey there baby-!” She sighed, giving Kamal a tired smile. She absent-mindedly put her hand on her stomach, rubbing it. 

“What’s up?” She asked him, as he was just kinda staring at her.

“Why are you doing that?” 

“Sweetie, laundry doesn't do itself.”

“No  _ that.”  _ Kamal pointed at her hand. 

Azalea looked down at herself, and her autopilot baby bump rub.

“Oh, when you startled me, hun, it made the baby start to kick a tiny bit. So, when that happens, I pat the bump!” She explained.

Kamal climbed onto the couch, making Azalea scoot Aspen’s overalls over so he can sit.

“Can..can I feel the bump?”

Azalea smiled, and said “Of course?” 

Kamal scooted closer, and put his hand on Azalea’s stomach. Azalea gently took his hand, and moved it to a higher part of her stomach.

“Do you feel that?”

Kamal let out a gentle “ohhhh” and Azalea’s heart was warm at his big eyes.

Kamal decided to snuggle closer to his mother for a hug, and Azalea gave him a squeeze. He was so fascinated with the kicks he put his hand back on the spot after the hug.

“Kam, hun, you act like you haven’t felt a baby kick before, hehe.”

Kamal retorted, “I was 5! I was a dumb little baby then!” 

Azalea hugged him again, rubbing her thumb over his shoulder.

“You’re still my little baby right now, you know.”

Kamal let out a flustered squeal, burying his face into her side.

“I'm!! Not a baby!!!”

Azalea held him as close as she could and rocked him.

“You’re MY baby!!!”

Kamal whined and said “No! I’m gonna be 9! In like, a week!! That's a big kid! A very big kid!!”

Azalea still held him and said “Okay, you know what big kids do?”

“What?”

“Help their mother fold and put away laundry.”

“Dang it...”


	7. How about this for a name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Rosemary Au by Visceraboy!

The name talk came up eventually.

It had been at the back of Parsley’s mind ever since he decided to keep his baby, and it came to a head one day when they felt like it really needed to be talked about.

The baby was a girl, they found that out. That helped a little bit, Parsley guessed.

Kamal allowed Parsley to rest his head on his lap, letting him lay on his back on the sofa.

The back and forth began.

“What about Mia?” Kamal started, flipping around in a baby name book he borrowed from the library.

Parsley drummed his fingers against his stomach, making a “hmm” noise.

“I don't know. What about Sage?”

Kamal hummed too, and decided to write it down on the sheet of paper he had nearby.

Kamal looked back at the book. Parsley stared at the ceiling, giving the to-be-named gentle pats.

“Leah?” 

“I dunno. Ginger?”

“Autumn?”

“Mmmm...Rue?”

Kamal kept reading the book and then he thought more about the names Parsley were suggesting.

They look like a  _ grocery list.  _

“Parsley, can I ask you something?” 

Parsley looked up at him and made another “Hm?” noise.

“Are you only suggesting Herb names on purpose?”

Parsley froze, and that made Kamal go “Parsley.”

Parsley gave Kamal a guilty smile, and started laughing to himself.

“Parsleyyyy” Kamal couldn't help but smile too at this.

“Why do you want to name the kid after herbs??”

“I named _myself_ after an herb!” 

Kamal froze for a second, and admitted “True.”

“But like, I don't think we should name our child after an herb. Like which herb would we even go with?? There's so many and not a lot make the best names?? How about this for a name?”

Kamal waved his arms up, and joked. “Hello there! Thyme Bora! Nice to meet you!” He laughed a little. “What's up, Rosemary Botch!”

Parsley perked up, and pointed at Kamal. “I like that one!”

“Thyme?”

“No no! Rosemary! Rosie for short!” 

Kamal froze again, and he actually started thinking about it.

“Rosemary…”

“Rosemary!”

Parsley was smiling at that, and Kamal was a little stunned that he actually liked it a little as well.

“How about we think on this more, we have a couple months to go anyways!” Kamal said, not wanting to admit how much he also liked the name.

“I think once I tell Boris, It’ll be set.”

“...Oh yeah he’ll definitely agree on both puns and roses.”

“Yeah-huh!” Parsley laughed. 

Kamal couldn’t help but shake his head and chuckle downwards.

There was a high chance the amount of herbs in this house was about to double.

He should’ve expected it, herbs tend to grow more herbs.

And this one is punny.


	8. I think I'm Pregnant

Azalea felt so dizzy and scared. She’s felt so sick for weeks and did not want to tell her mother her concerns out of a fear of what could go wrong.

But if she was correct, her mother  _ absolutely  _ needed to know.

So Azalea stood, slightly shaking, in their living room. She didn't have her mother's attention yet, her mother still looking down at some embroidery.

“Mom…?” She started, shakily.

“Yes pumpkin?” Gardenia said, not looking up yet.

“Can…Can I...talk to you?” Azalea held her hands, fidgeting.

Gardenia looked up when she processed the nerves oozing from her voice. She nodded, putting everything down immediately.

“Come here, come here, what’s wrong?”

Azalea slowly walked over and sat down, as if she was trying to avoid saying anything out loud.

Azalea stayed silent, not looking at her mother. “Azalea, what’s wrong?” 

Gardenia was giving Azalea a concerned look, and moved to hold her hands but Azalea didn’t take them so she put them in her lap. 

“I…” Azalea took another second to think, this was her last chance to back out, to do this later.

But she had to do it now.

“I think...I think I might be pregnant.”

There was a moment of silence between the two. Azalea was waiting for the hatred, yelling about being irresponsible, the tears. 

What she got was Gardenia taking her hands, with her saying “Okay. Okay sweetheart, I’m here.”

Azalea released a breath she didn't know she was holding. Gardenia squeezed her hands and said “We can take you to the clinic and see for sure, okay? It’s going to be okay, okay?”

Azalea felt her eyes water and nodded with a soft “Mhm..” 

“Are you feeling okay?”

“Mmm..” Azalea had no idea. She was so nervous.

“Are you...are you mad at me?” 

“No no no...No honey, no. No.” Gardenia immediately shifted from holding her hands into hugging her and rocking her gently. 

“If he hurt you though, someone’s getting  **_torn apart._ ** ” She sternly said, holding Azalea a little tighter to her chest.

Azalea nervously chuckled, and said quietly. “No...No he was..very nice…” Azalea may be barely 20, but she knows anyone could see Hadi was nothing but kind to her that night.

“He better be.” Gardenia murmured. 

Azalea sat there in her arms, and kept thinking about everything.

“So, when can we get to the doctor?”

“We can see if they’re open this afternoon, hopefully we can get results by the end of the week.”

“Me too…” 

Another moment of silence, and then Gardenia rested her chin on Azalea’s head.

“Honey?”   
“Yes?”

“I love you. I’m so glad you felt safe coming to me with something like this..”

Azalea felt a gentle kiss on her head.

“With all my heart, I love you.”

Azalea could cry, and had a warm feeling in her heart.

“You’ll be okay, Azzy. I’m here for you.”

“...I love you too, mom…”


	9. I'm right here, okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains themes of (considering an) abortion. This is the Rosemary Au by Visceraboy!

_ “Why was he here right now?” _

Parsley only had that thought as he sat in waiting for the doctor to come perform an ultrasound on him.

A fucking  _ ultrasound! _ He needs an ultrasound because he knows 100% there's a baby living rent-free in his stomach; he does not know why he’s here  _ at all _ when he is still on the fence on whether or not he can handle a baby!

He anxiously fiddled with the hem of his shirt. It won’t fit him in a couple months.

Probably. 

Probably not.

He doesn’t think he’ll be having a baby any time soon. He can’t have this baby. He can’t! He’s making that appointment after this one, he swears. 

He doesn't even want to lay down on the table he’s sitting on. He should just leave and get it over with right now!

He can’t be a parent!!

He didn't notice he was whiteknuckling his shirt until a hand was placed gently on his arm.

“Hey, hey…” Parsley looked down at the man that drove him here. He looked into Kamal’s eyes and it made him realize how watery his own were.

Blinking the tears away, he silently looked at Kamal like he knew what to say. Kamal didn’t. 

He wasn’t the other biological parent of this child, it wasn’t physically possible, but he agreed to be here. So, he was going to be here as long as he was needed.

“I’m right here, okay?”

Parsley swallowed hard, and nodded. He allowed Kamal to hold his hand as the clock ticked on. 

Kamal gently rubbed Parsley’s hand with his thumb, being as silently comforting as he could.

The doctor came in during their quiet moment, startling the two. “Hello Parsley! I’m Dr. Morris!” Parsley let go of Kamal’s hand to shake hers.

“How’re you doing today?” She asked, trying her hardest to be welcoming and happy.

“I’m alright..” He choked, not realizing how choked up he was. 

“That's good..” Dr Morris said, trying not to let concern immediately seep in. 

She gave the bed a little pat, and asked “Why don’t you go ahead and lay down and get comfortable while I get all this turned on?” 

Parsley did as asked, and Dr. Morris turned the machine on. While waiting, she covered Parsley’s legs with another piece of disposable medical paper. She had Parsley pull up his shirt, and did the same with a slight bit of his upper half. 

Parsley was super uncomfortable but tried to just take a deep breath. He wanted to leave and just get rid of the baby. He didn’t like letting this random woman touch his stomach and having this baby would just let more random people touch and look at his stomach.

And there’s also like, 4 million other stressors, but that one is getting to him currently.

She sat on a stool, and got the gel ready.

“It’s a little cold, just warning ya.” 

Parsley looked at her, and nodded again, keeping quiet. Kamal hated seeing him look so dejected and just...anxious and defeated. 

Conflicted may be a better word.

Parsley shuddered when they got started, and he noticed Kamal’s hand was again, gently placed on his arms. He appreciated it.

Parsley looked at the monitor when Dr. Morris pointed at it, and it was just a black and white mess to him at first.

A mess that he won’t have to look at again by the end of the week.

“There they are!” As small as a blueberry. Parsley couldn’t help but stare. 

“Seems to be about 7 weeks old. Looking pretty okay!” Parsley slightly nodded.

That was  _ his baby. _ His baby blueberry.

He couldn’t breathe, looking at that black and white blueberry.

He knew what he had to do.

They talked more about things like placentas, and amniotic fluid and things like early symptoms. 

Due dates.

Parsley was kind of tuned out because he was still just staring at his baby. 

Kamal couldn’t gauge his emotion when he nodded when he was asked if he wanted this ultrasound printed.

Dr. Morris cleaned him up, and said. “I’ll get that done and then you’re good to go! I’ll hope to see you back here in 10 weeks?” 

Parsley fluffed down his shirt and said,

“That's a plan.”

Dr. Morris nodded, and left the room. 

Parsley sat up, sitting usually on the table. He looked at his hands, and knew his choice was made.

“Kamal?”

“Yes?”

“I’m keeping this baby. I’m having them.”

Kamal gave him a gentle smile, and held his hand again. 

“I’ll be right here, okay? Each step of the way.”

Parsley gave his hand a shake, trying not to let his eyes water again. 

He felt more love in that sentence then he did in his entire first marriage, in retrospect.

He was gonna have a baby, and he was gonna have it with Kamal.

Would he second guess himself next time he throws up? Yes.

Will that sway him? No.

He’s going to have his baby.

And he’s going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel the need to ask, I am completely pro-choice. People who have the means to have babies are the only ones who're allowed to say when and how a baby comes to them.


End file.
